Claudette's Crush
by DogDrawler
Summary: The Moonlight Howl is here again! This time, Claudette must decide her own fate as she ditches Stinky's ceremony to becoming pack leader to have the time of her life with her mysterious "special one." Find out how she will survive the challenge of guilt and the heartbreak of being dumped because it's not just love that in the air... Find out why reviewers roar for the story. ;)
1. Claudette's Crush

Claudette's Crush by DogDrawler **(written from September 2nd to September 11th, 2014) Rated T for language.**

Jasper Park... known for being the place of love like Paris is to humans. It's elegance and pure beauty of the landscape always seemed to bring wolves together no matter how thick the boundaries were. And it was doing it again. One time it brought together the unthinkable: an Alpha to an Omega. Now that couple's only daughter, Claudette will have a taste at what her parents had...

Today was the first day of spring. She could barely wait to get out of Alpha School along with her brother, Stinky. The wind was strong at the moment, blowing her tan fur to one side. Next to her was a friend named Ann, a short grey she-wolf who was a renowned howler like her mother. They talked a lot. Mostly about boys. It was just a peaceful way to get away from Stinky's boastfulness.

As dusk approached, the Alpha School instructor announced the news from the pack leader. All Betas under the instructor's class can now proceed as an Alpha at last. It was a defining time, a milestone for all wolves destined to become the hunters: graduation day. Oh, how Claudette and her classmates cheered until the night was reached. Because tonight, love was in the air. This night was the yearly Moonlight Howl, back for more every first day of spring, signaling the start of the mating season where for about three moons, wolves across the world will come together and share their feelings to the ones they love. And Claudette really wanted to go. She wanted to head up Moonlight Howl Rock, find her "special one," and howl her heart out amongst the stars. She wanted to howl so beautifully that the sky would dance in her virtue. What a good time time she would have. Just think of the possibilities. But despite all of those possibilities, there was still one problem. She had not found her true special one yet. Even know she and Ann always talked about the boys in their class, it was usually about how stupid they were behaving (not including Stinky, of course of his good behavior).

So far, there was only one boy she actually sort of liked. And that was Kyle, a light brown wolf who was the top of the class besides Stinky. He was a nice, friendly wolf who was funny but didn't have that much friends, making him a good candidate to ask out. Although, there was shame in him. He was one of the troublemakers and the never-listeners. It was hard to believe how he even graduated or... became an Alpha in general. Rumor has it, he cheated. Others say he secretly studied. But what Claudette knew was certainly true was his big, never-ending smile. It was a show-stopper that never... stopped. He was never known to either frown or cry. It was as if he completely accepted the world the way it was and decided to make something happy out of it.

She planned to ask him out right before the Moonlight Howl started, when the first quarter half-moon was about to align with the summit of Moonlight Howl Rock. She planned to surprise him, arouse him, and later, serenade him. It would be a dream come true, the pinnacle of her romance life. Where she would find complete peace and pleasure. Nothing else would be better. That was it.

She couldn't blame herself for being ambitious... or a hopeless romantic for that matter. Her father was the same way. He had told her and her brothers about how he had always felt of Kate. He had told her about the many obstacles he faced. Tony... the law... the society... and the time that Kate almost gave up her feelings for him. Claudette wanted the same feeling. It just had to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Claudette's Point of View<strong>

I looked up from the crowd of cheering Alphas and watched as the sun started to slip closer and closer to the ground in the distance. The smell of hormones and pretty flowers being picked aroused in the air as everybody around me knew what was coming. Soon, as I decided to walk down from my perch and head to my parents and Runt below in the valley, I noticed the moon rise and rise, getting closer and closer to the mountains. It made me smile. The thought of getting the life you desire in a short time from now was an amazing feeling. Almost as amazing as experiencing the destination itself . I simply couldn't wait. If everything went well, I would have pups by the end of the spring. Oh, my mom and dad would be so proud!

"Hey sis'! How was the ceremony?" asked Runt, whom I met when I reached the valley floor.

"Great," I answered. "It was sure long. Me and my classmates had a feast after the older Alphas successfully hunted us some food."

"That sounds awesome! Do you know were Stinky is?"

"Uhh... no. I think he went somewhere with his friends."

"Oh, well, can you tell him that the pack leader needs him for another ceremony. Tonight's the night when he becomes pack leader. You _are_ coming, right?"

I didn't know what to say. I knew this was going to come but if I attend Stinky's inauguration, I will miss the Moonlight Howl. And I'm not going to let that happen. To go, I did what anyone would do in my situation: lie. It was the only way, sad as it is. I just think my future was more important than the passing of some period. So... I did what I did.

"Yes, of course. Why would I want to miss that? I mean, my brother... pack leader... come on."

"Good. You know how Mom feels about this," Runt reminded.

"I know," I replied. That's when I saw my parents walk towards me.

"Oh, is that my once little pup?" asked Mom, smiling like crazy. "I can't believe my daughter is an Alpha! Aren't you proud of her Humphrey?" Dad cleared his throat.

"Yes! Yes! Very cool! Congratulations!"

"Thanks guys," I said. "But I think Stinky deserves the credit. He graduated at the top of the class, scoring a complete 100% in leadership."

"Don't worry," said my mom. "Stinky will have enough attention during his inauguration. Speaking of Stinky, where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"Odd..."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Umm... never mind." I was going to ask for Mom's view on which event I should go to but then I thought it would be best not to bring my guilt up.

After the talk with my parents I headed to my assigned den. It was just about a hundred yards away from what will become Stinky's den; which was the pack leader's den. It was a small sturdy cave that my Mom built so I could have a place to stay. Inside, there was a bunch of flowers Runt picked to keep the place smelling nice for a while. On the walls, Humphrey had drawn a crude picture of the whole family with berry juice on his paws. And Stinky, who liked Humphrey's idea to draw on walls, wrote a nice saying:

**"Howl every day like the wolves' way."**

It was too nice, really. Sometimes I wonder how much my family loves me. Obviously, it was a lot. And I liked that... But the world moves on, not ever stopping. Leaving behind what I knew, but showing the opening to the future. I don't know if life will always be happy for me or protect me. I don't know if I'll ever find love or... the special one. I don't know why time likes to switch sides, either being against us or with us. I just don't know. And possibly, I'll never find out why. It's just the reality.

We move on or we stop. Pretty simple if you think about it. I, Claudette and like many others seem to do one or the other whenever the time is right. An example would be like right now I would want the Moonlight Howl to come a little faster but when my moment with my special one comes, I want it to never end. I know you may think that a she-wolf like me would not be this deep in thought, like perhaps you might think I make a lot of mistakes which back in my puppy days was true. But I don't anymore, and probably, so won't you. The reason? Perhaps our ambitions get in the way or go to our heads. However, I don't think that applies to me. Ambitions may get in my head but I don't recognize them later on as a threat. No, I think my desires should be embraced. Wouldn't you agree? I mean, wasn't the desire to tie the Great Games cause me to tie the Great Games? I believe so.

**Later that night...**

Finally, my dreams were going to come true. I heard a howl later that night, so beautiful, so serene. It made me so excited, I just wanted to join him or her and touch hearts. My heart in particular, was ready to explode. So much emotions had flown into it...

I got myself ready. I took a bath in the ol' lake on the southern border of the pack; not far from here. I pine coned my mane, straightening the two giant curls on each of my cheeks with tree sap. Lastly, I put a cute little pink flower from Runt into my mane next to my left ear (the same way my mom would do it on special occasions). It was then all done. I quickly went back to the lake to make sure I looked like how I wanted to.

When that was over, I hurried to Moonlight Howl Rock. I was careful not to run too fast or else the tree sap would dry too quickly and make the hair on my mane stiff and uncomfortable. Oh, how bad that would be. I remember when I learned that the hard way. I scurried through the tall grasses and jumped over some boulders in some areas, avoiding any adversities. I didn't have time for them.

At times, I took a break and looked up at the starry sky. I wished so badly to be them. Yes, I mean the stars. It was like I sort of worshiped them. But they were convincing me to. How nice must it be to glow quite perfectly in the color of blue, to forever stare upon the Earth, not ever closing your eyes or turning away? Man, I wished so much to twinkle.

I have had second thoughts, flashbacks, and reexaminations. For some reason they like to help me.

Was this life? To live only know how and why to correct the mistakes you were born with? To learn?

**At Moonlight Howl Rock...**

I saw a lot of wolves there. Most of which, I've never met. Apparently, a bunch of my classmates had gone to watch Stinky's inauguration which I think was going to start in a few hours at midnight. Great. Just Great. Hopefully, my guilt will take a long time to set in.

I was at the base of the mountain in a grassy plain. Everybody seemed to be finding partners and heading up. This would be my chance to ask out my crush: Kyle.

We weren't really friends... but he was the closest to the "special one" I could find. Most of my classmates were females. Still, it wasn't all that bad. He surely was a lovable guy. A good hunter for that matter, he could feed a family. Though let's not get too ahead of myself. I especially don't want any trouble in my den. It is_ my_ den after all.

But before I had the opportunity to ask him anything, I noticed that my friend Ann was here with a flower in her mane also (except it was yellow). I was glad that at least somebody I actually knew was here. I needed some comforting to combat these weird emotions that were swirling around inside my skull for a while, almost making me dizzy.

I walked up to her and spoke to her in a calm voice. When I said it, I felt a bit shaky for some unknown reason.

"Hey, Ann. Glad you could make it." She turned around from her conversation with someone else and looked surprised.

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting you to be here." That made me confused.

"What are talking about? You know that I've always wanted to come here."

"Yeah but I thought you would be with your parents watching Stinky become our new pack leader. Was it postponed or something?"

"Umm... no... uhh... they let me come," I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah... They knew how much I prepared for the mating season. They couldn't just let me... not go." I tried to act as if Ann had asked a stupid question.

"Hmph. Your lucky," she admitted.

"How so?" I asked. She came closer and whispered in my ear.

"_Because I sneaked my way here when my parents went to the inauguration._" I was a little surprised when I heard that. But not too surprised because I did the same thing. How original.

"What? Won't your parents be mad at you?"

"Please don't tell them!" she begged. "My punishments are usually to clean my messy little brother with my tongue and trust me, it ain't fun. The last time I did that, I thought I swallowed a flea."

"Eww... Gross."

"It is gross!" she yelled.

"I won't tell anybody, don't worry. What do you think friends are for?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then hugged me so tight, I thought my eyes would explode out of my head. When she let go, I gasped for the most air I could possibly get. It's like what they say, "The friends you love are the ones your stuck with."

"*gasping* Geez... *gasping*" It took me some time for me to catch my bearings.

"Oh, Claudette. I think you haven't met my date yet."

"I haven't," I replied.

"Then say hello to Austin." She pointed her muzzle to the dark grey wolf next her. The one she was talking to. He had some white patches here and there with a spot of black covering his left eye. He looked pretty handsome to me. "_Isn't he cute?_" Ann whispered again, although, Austin could hear. I know this because his long, fluffy ears simultaneously perked higher up.

"I guess," I answered, not wanting to answer.

"We're gonna go up the mountain soon," Austin informed. "Wait a minute... Maybe we should double-date with Claudette!"

"That's a great idea, Austin!" said Ann. "What do you say Claudette?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. That isn't how I pictured my time here."

"Oh, time, shmime. It'll be fun! Just four friends, hangin' out together like four friends do." I didn't want to argue with her so I accepted it.

"Oh, alright. Meet me near the summit before the moon aligns with it. I'll be there with my date."

"Okay. Let's go Austin." Ann and her date started going up the mountain. Now at last, it was the right time to ask Kyle out. I looked around and saw Kyle talking to some girl nowhere near his age. I walked towards him when he finished his conversation with a makeshift kind of enticing walk, exaggerating my hips side to side and barely smiling. When he noticed me, he looked like he was taken aback. I guess he wasn't expecting me to look so good or walk in this way. Hm.

"Wow... uhh... who are you?" he asked. I couldn't believe he didn't know who I was. I must've looked _too_ good.

"I'm Claudette," I told him, sitting down in front of him.

"Claudette? You totally look like somebody else." Well, it wasn't his fault I can say but I digress.

"I know. You probably aren't used to seeing me without my giant curls. I get it."

"Can I tell you somethin'?" he asked, staring at me.

"Uhh... what?"

"You're hot!" OMG. Almost immediately after that compliment, I blushed 'till my cheeks turn the same color as the berry juice used inside my den. There was nothing I could get out of my mouth now. If the quiet game was on, I would've been winning.

A couple minutes past and I was still standing there like a fool. I looked like a huge raspberry. My jaws were about to brake. This was awkwardness at its finest.

Eventually, I _was_ able to say something.

"Would you like to be my howling partner?"

"Sure..." he replied.

**At the summit...**

So... after that weird experience, when we came to the summit, I realized that this night wasn't going as great as I had hoped. That should be pretty clear. But I won't give up now. The best part of the Moonlight Howl was yet to come. It was, of course the howling part of it. Duh. And if that was screwed up then there was no telling how disappointed I would be.

I just hope Kyle was as a nice guy as I thought. So far, it was surprising how calm he was. He usually would start off a conversation making a hilarious joke or comment. Right now, he was just quiet and as I said before, never stopped smiling. That was good, I think. Better than frowning.

It wasn't a long time before we met up with Ann and Austin.

"Ann, I'd like you to meet my date, Kyle. Kyle I'd like you to meet my best friend, Ann and her date, Austin." Kyle came up to Austin and brought his paw up.

"Way to go bro. I didn't know you had it in ya'." Austin brought his paw up and they fist-pumped.

"Well, you know. It's not my looks that drive the she-wolves in." It seemed as if they were friends.

"Do you guys know each other?" I had to ask.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "We go way back. Back when I used to live in the East. We're best buds." Austin nodded.

"How nice and convenient," said Ann. "Now that we all know each other, shall we howl?" Her date started howling first.

"*vocalizing* Like this moooment, IIIIIII seeeee there's no eeend. Ohhhh... Like this moooment, IIIIIII ffeeel the beeend. No other wooorrds can deeescribe. It's just in our naaature... the feeeel of the fire. But my daaate heeerreee... is myyyy deeeesire." Austin sounded amazing! The dude must've had some sort of lessons! I knew wolves were good howlers but... not this good! There was no way I could vie with him. Unless...

"Hey Kyle!"

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should perform a duet!" He didn't seem enthusiastic when I said that.

"Uh... I don't know... I'm not really a howler." That almost made me cry, but I won't give up. I knew I had to change something for this to work out.

"It's... it's... okay. Me neither. How 'bout you just let me lead. Is that okay with you?"

"Alright... What song?"

"Umm..." I went ahead and whispered it in his left ear. "Is that okay?"

"Yes..." After that, I tilted my head back and started.

**. . .**

**(Claudette)**

**I don't know for the reason I'm alone**

**For my mind, I seem to roam**

**Then one day I saw him alone**

**So I asked him why he wasn't at home**

**(Kyle)**

**I answered with no spoken answer**

**The guilt hiding under my fur**

**Some days I just wish to be dead**

**Because sometimes I don't know where it lead**

**(Claudette)**

**I wanted him to see**

**The wonders of the world all free**

**I know that may sound strange**

**But there's nothin' out of him I want changed**

**(Kyle)**

**We talked for a while, so fun**

**We'd frolic, we'd jump, and we'd run  
><strong>

**I wish life was always this easy**

**No worry, no difficulty**

As we sung our song, I listened with my eyes closed. His voice was pretty good, especially for a wolf that doesn't howl. He wasn't smiling but he seemed like he was enjoying it. I know I was. I love howling. It was a wolf's identity that cannot be stolen.

**(Claudette)**

**I knew one day I'll see his eyes**

**And know that we could not say goodbye**

**Our love was too strong to break**

**So we stayed for our sake**

**(Kyle)**

**The world isn't assss ****it seeeeems**

**My feelings blowing innnn the wiiiind**

**(Together)**

**But together we willlll accomplish the most**

**As long as weeeee believe**

**. . .**

**We know one day it willlll beeeee time**

**When our lives become intertwined...**

**Ooooo...oh...oooooooo...oo...oo...oh...ooooo (4x)**

The song finished. We both brought our heads down from the sky and locked our eyes... getting our noses closer and closer... This was the moment I dreamed. It was going to happen... finally! I just couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes and prepared for the magical enchantment.

But... something was up.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I can't do this!" I quickly opened my eyes and gasped.

"What?" I said to reassure. I put my right front paw on top of his but he just jerked it away.

"I just can't! You deserve something else... than me."

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"Look, your pretty and all but I think you got the wrong guy. I'm not the one for you."

"But... you said "sure," didn't you? Wha... what about the song we just did? The special moment we almost had? Did that mean anything to you?"

"Sorry... I'm just not into you. We have nothing in common. That song? I hated it. And to think I almost nuzzled you... It made me want to throw up and eat it." He said it right to my face.

I was speechless. I was angry... sad... confused... and speechless... The dude... I asked out... hates me... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

"Well... go on then! Go away!" I ordered. "Stay away from me! You... you...!" He then left at the same time a tear left my left eye. The Moonlight Howl as knew it... was ruined for the rest of my life.

Ann and Austin who were watching us, wanted to cheer me up, but I was no mood to be.

"It's okay Claudette... There are plenty of fish in the sea," said Ann. "Odds are you'd be lucky to find another just as he'd be lucky to find you."

"Yeah. You just gotta jump over those logs," her date added. "Who knows what's over the horizon."

"Please shut up..." I regretted saying that. I hope I didn't make Ann or her date upset. "I'm going home where at least I can salvage what's left of me."

**On the way to the den...**

I felt so stupid. Kyle was a fricking jerk. I just wanted to go straight towards him and attack him where it hurts. Oh, that would make my night. I would make sure that boy never gets kids. And if his parents asked, I would say, "Well, I did your son a favor sir. So thank you. Oh, and if you have any other idiot male pups around, just ask. No rewards please. I find the pleasure in the favor itself."

I did want to cry, yet I didn't. I thought of what to do next when I got home. There wasn't much I could think of. Maybe I should go to Stinky's inauguration. It still hasn't started yet. My guilt was beginning to fade away anyway.

You could say I was caught up in the moment. Too blinded to know how well I knew Kyle. You could say I was too thirsty for love or absent-minded. You could say I let my ambitions get in the way of reality. However you see it, just know whoever you are that I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted a story. A story like my Mom and Dad's. I just wanted the feeling that they exposed me too. I wanted romance. I wanted suspense. I wanted the day where I would meet my special one and run away into the bright moonlight, forever locked in a gravitational pull in between our cold noses. Whereupon, I would tell my future pups and their pups that I was somebody just looking for a partner to share our values and connections that could only be forged in the depths of the universe and uncovered by the discoverer's own self.

On the summit, where was the special one when I needed him the most? Where is he? Is he even in Jasper for all I care? It's a question I hope can be answered. I don't know if I'm going to answer it, but somebody else please do. I crave love. It is too much to say. I urged myself in the darkest of times to become what I guess I can't be.

**. . .**

After a long while, thinking to myself about my aspirations, I heard some rustling in the bushes on the side of the trail I was walked on towards my home. I stopped in my tracks, terrified of the sound. I smelled the air and it was not from our pack. It was something familiar... that I couldn't put my paw on.

I was ready to defend myself at all costs as I heard more rustling. I watched the bush move side to side, stirring up the pollen and making something tickle in my nose. I was going to sneeze. I couldn't stand that. But it commenced without warning which brought up my adrenaline.

"Ah-choooo!"

The bushes now went crazy. Next, I heard a loud growl. At that point, I got into an attack posture. Growling? Sure we'll play that game. I growled too. Thankfully, Kate was my mother.

Tensions grew worse even know we couldn't see each other. I decided in my head I was going to attack first. I leaped in the air, bringing my paws outward like I was giving an unfriendly bear hug. I pushed through the bushes, gaining a few scratches. When I landed, I was on top of a brownish white trembling male wolf.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted. "I'm sorry! Stop!"

"What are doing?!" I questioned, spitting in his face on purpose. "Why were you stalking me? Are you a Rogue?"

"Why, no, of course not. I'm not no ruthless pack hunter." He wiped the saliva off his face with his paw.

"Answer the first question!" I commanded.

"Okay, okay! Geez, who pulled your tail?... My name is-"

"Speak louder!" It's a good thing Mom taught me a few tricks on how to get wolves to say certain things.

"MY NAME IS FLEET OF THE NORTHERN PACK!" he said louder. My heart raced immediately. I got off of him in an instant.

"Fleet? From the Great Wolf Games?" I asked with my eyes wide open. Fleet got up on all fours and cleared his throat.

"Wait? You know me?"

"Yeah. We... competed together..." He took a closer look by squinting his eyes.

"Claudette? It's you!" He knew?

"Yes. It's me Claudette! How did you know?"

"How could I forget? We both won the Games together as pups. It was amazing! And you... you look different..."

"Is it a good difference?"

"No... Not at all."

"Huh?"

"I miss you... The real you... What happened to your adorable giant curls?"

"I used tree sap to bring it down... What about you? You look different too. And now that I think of it... What the crap are doing here in the first place?"

"I was going to the Moonlight Howl."

"The Moonlight Howl?"

"What? We Northern wolves can go if we want to."

"I know, but what were you looking for there?" I had to know.

"I don't really know. I've never been there. I guess a special partner..." *gasp* Could he be my...?

"Uhh... In case you were wondering, I just came from the Moonlight Howl."

"You mean it already ended?!"

"No, no! I'm just sayin' I came from there."

"Oh. Well, umm... can you show the way there? I suck at navigating." I giggled to that.

"Uhh... sure, why not? Follow me..."

**Back at the Moonlight Howl...**

By the time, we made it, the moon was almost aligned. That meant that Stinky's event was coming soon in the back of my mind.

"It sure is beautiful up here," said Fleet, sitting down and looking up. "So calm..."

"It sure is..."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, turning his head towards mine. "I think you should know." I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I probably would swoon if I did.

"It's okay."

"Alright... Umm... Out of all the faces on this mountain, I only see one..."

"What does that mean?"

"Heck if I know."

"This is a secret because...?" I revolved my paw around.

"Because _that _face is your face."

"What are trying to say?" I asked. I knew what he meant by that but I wanted to be sure that he meant it.

"What I'm saying is... I didn't come here to go to the Moonlight Howl."

"You didn't?"

"No. I missed you... so much." He got his right front paw and rubbed the tree sap out in my mane. Then he loosened up my curls. "The _real_ you."

"My..." I was speechless again. This time, the opposite reason. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me... for who I was. And I wanted him. We were friends. I was closer to Fleet than I was to Ann. I knew a lot about him. And I bet he knew a lot about me. He was my special one.

"I want to become more than friends." It was unbelievable. _He_ himself was asking me out. Oh my gosh, someone asked me out!

We came closer and closer. Inches turned into centimeters which turned into millimeters. We came close and close until we rubbed our heads against each other. Now for the first time ever in my life, I felt the emotions flood out of my body... It was an extraordinarily awesome feeling that went through me like a ghost. Such a time I wish would never end ever. Forever may be a long time, but I was fine with it. Let it be. I want peace. My heart was once broken, now it was mended and stronger than before. I gasped at every moment I could. In a way, I was afraid. Does Fleet feel the same way?

This was love. The unstoppable force that brings us animals together, bonding our communities and strengthening the bridge of two desperate souls. The doubts are not here nor my brain. All I had was my heart.

After a couple of minutes, we expressed ourselves in a song that we both knew as the rest of the world listened to our bond. This time he gladly lead.

**. . .**

**(Fleet)**

**For the times I felt so sad**

**Just the thought of you makes me feel so glad**

**I... was all alone!**

**. . .**

**When the going's gone too bad**

**I wonder what I could have had**

**I... was searching for you!**

**. . .**

**On the day when I saw your face!**

**I knew it was an unfair race!**

**You deserve much better than me!**

**Because... you're my ecstasy...  
><strong>

**. . .**

**(Claudette)**

**For the conflicts with my reasons**

**I thought I'd just go with the seasons**

**I... was so lonely!**

**. . .**

**I needed someone to keep me on ****track**

**Even know I can't pay back**

**I... was all in debt!**

**. . .**

**I need a voice to tell me yes!**

**I need a soul to help me with the rest!**

**I know my conscience isn't clear!**

**But I don't... want... to drown in fear...**

**. . .**

**(Fleet)**

**Our love is destined to last**

**(Claudette)**

**The mistakes we make are in the past**

**(Together)**

**We... are... one!**

**. . .**

**(Fleet)**

**The fate that we know we share**

**(Claudette)**

**Is mixed into our affairs**

**(Together)**

**We... are... unison!**

**. . .**

**(Together)**

**As the sands of time go by!**

**All I wanted to say to you was hi!**

**I want to become what we never have before!**

**I want to be with you forevermore...**

**. . .**

**(Together)**

**Forevermore... Forevermore...**

**Forevermore... Forevermore...**

**Forevermore... Forevermore...**

**The love we have.. is our lord...**

That's when we stopped howling and pointed our muzzles to each other. We smiled... like we haven't in forever. The voices in our heads were telling us _those_ thoughts. I felt so reborn, so... so powerful. I wanted to nuzzle him. Truly. And he must had felt the same way because he came closer too.

When our noses felt fully conjoined. I knew for sure: we... are... one... I never felt so harmonious or so calm. He was the one for me as I was to him. The other half of my soul in which I was born upon. He was the magical wolf who made my dreams come to light. Who knew the wolf of my dreams... was none other but Fleet, now a highly respected Alpha of the Northern Pack who had once competed in the Great Games with me. He showed me things... as I have showed him. He has given me pleasure... and revealed how life should be lived.

But we weren't done yet... never... We were going to kiss. That was final... I needed to know how his lips moved or behaved. I needed to see how he would react. I need... to kiss him. He surely deserved one.

"Wow... You are more beautiful than ever," he complimented.

"Thanks but we're not through." I came in closer to him again, about to make my night complete. I slowly and steadily puckered up my lips, preparing for an astounding wave of happiness that will last a lifetime.

However... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... a second thought came to me... A thought of Stinky... I couldn't... do it... I instinctively backed away from him, missing my chance to complete my dream as the moon went passed its alignment with the summit of Moonlight Howl Rock. With his eyes wide open, he stared at me for a few minutes, looking confused, then he chuckled and smiled the way I remembered. I missed that smile.

"Do what you have to do," he said. At first, I was puzzled. Before long, I realized that he knew why I backed away from my first kiss. Somehow, he knew.

"How did you-?"

"Shhhh..." He put his right front paw on my lips.

"Hurry. I'll be right here..."

**Sprinting...**

I knew if I was going to make it before Stinky officially becomes our new leader, I was going to have to sprint. And I mean SPRINT. There was no time for any breaks, no time for water, no time for a nap, and no time for a tinkle. I needed to be there. Family comes first as we Alphas say. The worry of missing Stinky's inauguration would be ten time worst than missing any Moonlight Howl. His time was now.

It's true that Stinky is supposed to be pack leader by the exact time the moon aligns which was a few minutes ago, but hopefully there would be some kind of delay that will get me there at the last second.

I had to be there. It was not only a family affair or an Alpha affair, but an affair with the pack itself. History was going to be made. And I wanted to be a part of it.

The different events that took place before someone becomes pack leader was known as the Speeches. In a nutshell, it meant that the current pack leader, Mom, Dad, Runt and me would have to give a speech explaining the greatness of Stinky. And now that I think of it... I totally forgot about about something! I forgot that I was supposed to have a speech! Oops! That means that by this time, everyone attending must know that I'm gone! Mom and Dad are so going to ground me for this. Like I need enough problems right now. Ironically, it made me think that maybe I should turn around and save the rest or my night with Fleet, however, I would be in more trouble if I did that so there was turning back. I was going to have to explain this whole deal with my parents and apologize to Stinky for embarrassing him. Well... thankfully, I would be doing the RIGHT thing for once.

**At the ceremonial valley...**

Soon after that painful reexamination sprint, I watched behind the crowds where they couldn't see me as they watched the ceremony continue. To my surprise, I found out that my turn for the Speeches had not yet been reached. Thanks to my luck, Runt was definitely delaying the time. And it wasn't like he was giving an actual speech. From all of the laughing I heard just from getting here not too long ago, Runt was playing this like it was some comedy segment. I bet you nobody even knew what time it was or the fact that the inauguration was supposed to end a while before. See, girls, this is why you need little brothers. For some reason they seem to always come in handy right when you need them to, but not when you want them to. I have to admit, I laughed a little from one of his many jokes.

Unfortunately, this meant my turn was next. And I really didn't want to do it. Not that I have nothing good to say to Stinky but because it's so fricking boring! Let's just say I hate speeches... I wonder if it's the adolescence in me... To be fair, you wouldn't like them either, especially if your classmates were there.

Nevertheless, I wanted to find my brother himself before I had to go up there and "choke" as that idiotic Kyle would say.

I scanned around and saw that a lot of other animals had attended, including the squirrel clan, the bears from the higher mountains, and the Western owls. I also saw that Stinky was not up over there in front of the crowds near Runt or our parents. I guess he must've went to get any bats out of the cave if you what I mean.

Though my system was cut short when I heard my name being called by Runt, exposing me to the dozens of creatures watching. Yep, there was no turning back. Sometimes, I just wish that dog was crippled.

It was my turn to speak. And I already wasn't making a good impression for being behind everybody.

To get to where Runt was at, I had to cut through the crowd to get there and that wasn't very fun.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Oops! Sorry for stepping on your tail, sir..."

When I made it there, Runt spoke to me. Apparently, the delay I talked about earlier was not because Runt liked the attention. It was because Mom told him to stall the audience until my appearance. Crap. So much for not getting into trouble.

After that short chat, I faced at the crowds. It was dead silence. I thought I'd break it.

"Hello... My name's Claudette as many of you most likely already know. Umm... I think my brother is perfect for the job. He is kind. He is forgiving. He is uhh... punctual. Mh-hmm. He's like a seed... When you trust and love him, he'll just grow into a pretty little flower..."

I felt so embarrassed, I wanted to throw up. I'd rather kiss Kyle a thousand times than do this! That's when an idea came to mind...

"But, you know. We may need all of that stuff. But here's what we really need. We need good leadership! We need a pack leader who can dream a better place for our land. One who realizes his own mistakes and creates a new world out of it. We need that kind of leader. Where we can depend on him to makes choices so that we won't have to depend on anybody! I believe Stinky is the wolf who can bring the peace. He is just an ordinary wolf like most of you. He sticks to his beliefs, even in times when it's not popular to do so. He his the one who can bring us out of war and end famines! He is the one, I say! The sap that sticks the framework of the pack together. He will be polite and manageable. Outgoing and protective. He will never cheat. He will never trick. My fellow packmates, my brother will bring the Heavens down to Earth, spilling out hope for all of us!

"I know what you might be thinking. Maybe I'm bluffing. Maybe I'm just saying all of this just so you can love Stinky like I do. Well, if you haven't known now, Stinky is the top of his graduating class, scoring 75% in debate, 81% in hunting, 80% in communication, and an astonishing 100% in leadership. The best scores since the pack leader, Bronx of the former Eastern Pack. I'll tell ya'. Those scores aren't from his good looks. There from his commitment. He wanted it so much more than all we did. Which is why he made it to the top.

"Many of you probably have doubts. I mean, sure. The son of the first Alpha and Omega marriage is kinda'... frightening in our modern terms. There's a chance, he'll be more like his Dad. I disagree. You know why? I was in his class. I've seen how he uses precise movements towards new developments whether good or bad. I know his characteristics. His traits and instincts. Trust me, I've been with him since birth. But we're not twins. He is more highly controllable than I am. I respect that. That's why I envy him. And he knows it too. He's just brilliant. That's good. We need smart leaders who won't move at all until his eyes are opened. I know this too well. So please... love my brother as I will always love him. Thank you everybody."

I felt so happy leaving the crowds on a high note. I was so proud of myself! They were clapping and cheering. Clearly, the respect I've been looking for around here. On the way down, I noticed Ann and her date near the back row. What a coincidence that we both would be here...

As I was ready to be seated and watch the rest of the event, Stinky showed up in front of me out of nowhere. He said he was looking everywhere for me and wanted to tell me something. I asked what is was. He replied, saying that Fleet needs me. "Fleet" was the last word I thought was going to come out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Stinky? How'd you even know?"

"It's so obvious!" said Runt, joining in when he really shouldn't. "You're always talking how you like the Moonlight Howl so much and how you always wanted to find your "soul mate." Both of us knew that was going to be Fleet. So we talked to him for a while up in the North. Fleet told us to tell you that he was searching for you."

"It's true," added the future pack leader.

This is most likely a good time for me to confess my departure to Moonlight Howl Rock because it would sound a whole lot better if we put the pieces together. So I told them the whole thing, from beginning to end. Even about my moments with Kyle and Fleet, although that wasn't really smart when I was also saying this to you-know-who.

"Fleet and Claudette sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" (*PUNCH!*)... I made sure that word wasn't finished by Runt. The last thing this world needs is a stupid, mindless stunt like that. Seriously, what is with this turd?

"You know Claudette," said Stinky. "I think you should go see Fleet right now. He must be really missing you."

"But what about your inauguration?"

"It's fine. I believe your love for Fleet is important. And by the way, I think your brilliant too." He winked his left eye.

"Okay! I'll go right now!" I was so excited, I could hardly breathe.

**On the way back again to the Moonlight Howl...**

I figured if I was going to love my special one for the rest of my life, I must be crazy. But no one said that was a bad thing in this world. We wolves have lives that propel us to the future, may it be heartbreaking or insane. What I've learned is that is that it's okay to have ambitions to move you forward in the right direction. I feel that perhaps we must embrace that part of ourselves.

At the same time, I acknowledge that family is important too. More important in case you were thinking about it. You could say I'm extremely happy that I can go back to my love (because you'd be correct). You could say that I'm just a wolf desperate for the webbing of souls. And you could say I'm pleased to be myself and not listen to anyone else's bad influence, ESPECIALLY Runt. (Tip: make sure you read those last two words twice just so you don't forget.)

As my days continue to roll on, my life will be enjoyable every day. Why? My crush, of course is by my side wherever I go. There's only one problem with that: how will I explain Fleet to my overprotective father?

Well?! Don't just sit there! Answer me!

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hope you liked it. :) Songs: "Mates" and "Forevermore" by DogDrawler himself.)<strong>


	2. Extras

Hello readers! :) I know you just read Claudette's Crush so here's what I've done. I've expanded it into a comedy series.

Claudette's Crush (open)

Claudette's Boyfriend (open)

Claudette's Ex-boyfriend (Winter 2015)

Claudette's Mate (Winter 2015)

Claudette's Pups (Spring 2015)

Claudette's Grandpups (Spring 2015)


End file.
